


Curtains

by EllieMurasaki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bitesized, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-12
Updated: 2012-02-12
Packaged: 2017-10-31 00:52:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/338104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anna, Mary, and John, after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Curtains

"Aunt _An_ na, Leah stole my car!"

"Aunt _Ma_ ry, Dean pulled my hair!"

" _Da_ -ad, Dean and Leah won't let me read!"

Anna scoops up Leah, John corrals Dean, and Mary heads off Sammy. Over the children's heads, the adults trade glances of _why me?_

Childish squabbles are the worst thing the children have to deal with. Thank God.


End file.
